1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor technology, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus and a semiconductor system.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus may be designed and manufactured to include a myriad of semiconductor devices. The semiconductor devices may degrade as time passes, and the operational characteristics of the semiconductor devices may vary as degradation increases. Representative degradation phenomena occurring in the semiconductor devices may include HCI (hot carrier injection), TDDB (time-dependent dielectric breakdown) and BTI (bias temperature instability). Among these phenomena, the BTI may change the threshold voltage of a transistor to change the operation characteristic of the transistor, and may deteriorate the performance of the semiconductor apparatus. As the BTI, NBTI (negative bias temperature instability) mainly occurring in a P-channel MOS transistor and PBTI (positive bias temperature instability) mainly occurring in an N-channel MOS transistor may exist. The NBTI and PBTI have a close relation with the performance and reliability of the semiconductor apparatus.